Speeding Psychology
by turbomagnus
Summary: Where does Creativity end and Delusion begin, what's the difference between a counterbalance and counterpart, and why shouldn't you cut in front of teenagers with speed and attitudes.


Summary: Where does Creativity end and Delusion begin, what's the difference between a counterbalance and counterpart, and why shouldn't you cut in front of teenagers with speed and attitudes.  
Disclaimer: Transformers and all related material is owned by Hasbro.

* * *

"Speeding Psychology"  
by J.T. Magnus, Turbo

* * *

Traditionally, Hot Rod and J.T. Magnus's races went from the major intersection in J.T.'s city to the gates of Autobot City, roughly sixty miles of Tennessee Valley roads, main and back. For most it was roughly an hour's drive, within the speed limit.

In their case, however; the police and sheriffs' departments knew better than to worry about trying to keep them under it. It would be a lost cause.

In their case, it all depended on traffic and stop lights that affected the route. The first few miles were quiet except for quick quips and barbs at each other, then after about ten miles, it happened . . .

"Roddy . . . What separates creativity from being delusional?"

"Who do I look like, Smokescreen?"

"Nah, he has a better body style. But besides that, I'm serious."

"What do you- WHOA!"

The Plymouth Voyager and sports car left skid marks as the driver and Autobot braked fast when an eighteen wheeler changed into their lane without signaling.

When his heart finally restarted, J.T. looked over his shoulder toward Hot Rod, "You dead, Roddy?"

"Yeah."

"Glad I'm not alone."

"That's twice in one lifetime and neither have been a Transformer . . . Must be a record."

"Revenge?"

"We're all for it."

The two gave the truck time to get a couple miles ahead of them while they each got in a lane and revved their engines . . .

"Just so you know, I STILL think you're nuts treating that van like it's alive." Hot Rod commented as they released parking brakes and burned rubber.

As the two teenagers blew past the trucker, they blew their horns simultaneously.

"So, what were you saying?"

"I asked you about creativity and delusion."

"What?"

"Where does one end and the other begin?"

"It's just someone told me that I went past creative and was delusional."

"She's still getting to you, how?"

"It's a long story . . . Roddy, if you create a universe, even if only in your mind, does that make you that universe's god?"

"Didn't you hear me? I'm not brain-doctor."

"Come on, just tell me what you think!"

"Okay. Yeah, I guess in a way it would . . . But being delusional isn't that bad, is it?"

"I thought not . . . "

"Speedy . . . " That got J.T.'s attention, no one used the alternate version of his nickname, "I've been there, she broke up with you. Yeah, it hurts . . . I had the Matrix, you have nothing, but still . . . "

"Roddy . . . "

"I'm lecturing, be quiet. Being delusional like Galvatron is one thing, because it's insanity and delusion. I'll say again that I'm not Smokescreen, but you're probably one of the better adjusted people I know. You keep yourself from being hurt too much by the real world by retreating into your worlds, do you know how many Cybertronian Autobots, much less humans and Paradronian Autobots would love to be able to do that? After awhile life gets you to a point where you've lost the ability to dream high. For us, even with our life spans, this war does that fast. You don't have to worry about that because combat is part of your highest dreams. Fighting and dreaming is what defines you above all, Turbo. Opposites attract, they say. I don't think so in your case . . . You're one of those who need less of a counterbalance than a counterpart."

"Ok, now it's my turn to be lost."

"The whole equal and opposite thing is a counterbalance. A warrior with a healer, a leader with a follower, and so on. The counterpart is what Optimus and even Megatron had."

"Megatron?"

"As strange as it sounds, one of the few things Optimus did that not every Autobot agrees with was when he captured that ninja robot and returned her to her creator. I mean, even just looking at the Skyspy's archives it's OBVIOUS that she had became a Decepticon and that Megs was about as interested in her as Optimus was with Elita One."

"Go on . . . "

"That ninja was silent compared to Megatron's thundering, but it looked like she was just as good a fighter as him. On Optimus's side of the coin, he was a fighter and a leader, Elita was a healer, fighter, and leader. You and she counterbalanced each other. You're like me, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, etc. A fighter with a relaxed attitude outside of serious situations, that's why you create not just stories, but universes in your mind; to create the ideal environment for you, even if only in your mind. She was serious and, well, not peaceful, but . . . like Skyfire. She can fight, doesn't mind fighting when she has to, but hates having to. It didn't work out, too different even for a counterbalance relationship, ergo, you need a counterpart relationship."

"Are you sure you're not Smokescreen?"

"Yep, besides, old Datsun Boy is no where NEAR this fast!" With that, the bright red racer increased his speed and passed the darker red van.

"HEY!" J.T. cinched his seatbelt tight and floored the gas, "You STILL haven't answered my question!"


End file.
